


[Podfic]Of Brave Deryn Sharp and Her Beloved Prince

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [59]
Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Genderbending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Series, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven stories for Deryn Sharp and her prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Of Brave Deryn Sharp and Her Beloved Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Brave Deryn and Her Beloved Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034132) by [oohmrsharp (selahexanimo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/pseuds/oohmrsharp). 



> Music at the beginning and in between chapter breaks is Dinah. 
> 
> The [ art for the cover art](http://mootiness.tumblr.com/post/57167228601/let-me-explain-u-a-thing-deryn-carrying-alek) was done by [mootiness](http://mootiness.tumblr.com/).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bleviathan%5Dofbravederyn.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bleviathan%5Dofbravederyn.m4b)


End file.
